yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnferences
İngilizce - Türkçe çıkarımlar İlgili Terimler *inference: çıkarım *inference: düşünce/anlam çıkarma *inference: sonuç çıkarma inference: {i} anlam *inference: (Ticaret) öngörüde bulunma *inference: çıkarsama inference: anlam çıkarma inference: sonuç inference: Netice çıkarma, mana çıkarma; (mantık) çıkarsama; netice, sonuç inference: netice çıkarma inference: mana çıkarma inference: {i} man. çıkarım *make inferences: sonuca varmak make inferences: sonuç çıkarmak İngilizce - Yunanca συμπεράσματα (symperasmata) İlgili Terimler make inferences: κάνουν συμπεράσματα (kanoyn symperasmata) inference: (n) συμπέρασμα (symperasma), τεκμήριο (tekmirio) inference: επαγωγή (epagg) İngilizce - İngilizce A set of rules that make calculated guesses about visit activity Usage Import applies inferences during import in order to reconstruct data about visit activity about sites (Usage Import) plural of inference Conclusions drawn from evidences or reasoning Conclusions or assertions derived from evidence; deductions İlgili Terimler inference: That which is inferred; a truth or proposition drawn from another which is admitted or supposed to be true; a conclusion; a deduction *statistical inferences: plural form of statistical inference inference: the derivation of a judgment from any given material of knowledge on the ground of law inference: An inference is a conclusion that you draw about something by using information that you already have about it. *There were two inferences to be drawn from her letter. conclusion *draw inferences: come to a conclusion via reasoning *inference: – The logical process by which new facts are derived from known facts Put simply, drawing conclusions *inference: Inductive inferences or inductive generalizations are abstractions or constructs based on information or measurements from a sample or set of direct observations Inductive inferences or generalizations however are no more true or contain no more information than the observations or measures upon which they are based or drawn Deductive inferences are conclusions derived from a set of premises which are usually inductive inferences or generalizations A deductive inference or conclusion draws its truth value from the premises and its validity from the logic/language structure A sound argument is one which is both true and valid A mistaken or false deductive inference or conclusion is often the result of an error in the preliminary reasoning (See logical fallacies ) inference: A series of wffs or propositions in which some (called premises) support another (called the conclusion); also the act of concluding the conclusion from the premises See conclusion; deduction; derivation; induction; premise; proof inference: Inference is the act of drawing conclusions about something on the basis of information that you already have. It had an extremely tiny head and, by inference, a tiny brain *inference: A conclusion arrived at from facts and by reasoning Example: If you arrived at a gathering of friends and one of them was sitting in front of a decorated cake and blowing out candles, you would make the inference that it was a birthday celebration and the person celebrating the birthday was the one blowing out the candles inference: Any judgment that a given proposition is true on the basis of the truth of one or more other propositions *inference: That which inferred; a truth or proposition drawn from another which is admitted or supposed to be true; a conclusion; a deduction *inference: A logical conclusion drawn using one of several methods of reasoning, knowledge and data See also: Abduction, Deduction, Induction inference: the process of reasoning whereby one statement (the conclusion) is derived from one or more other statements (the premises) inference: The movement of thought to a conclusion or generalization from starting points of premises or particular observations Inferences are generally categorized as either deductive or inductive inference: - Assumption based on an observation İngilizce - Arapça inferences الاستدلالات İlgili Terimler inference: {n} استنتاج, استدلال, ما يستدل عليه, ما يستنتج منه inference: {n} ما يستدل عليه inference: {n} ما يستنتج منه İngilizce - Farsça İlgili Terimler inference: استنتاج